


(Prompt Fill) Should we have a secret relationship?

by Mya_Stone



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Ending Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Other, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone





	(Prompt Fill) Should we have a secret relationship?

Prompt One: Keep relationship a secret or spread it?

|Still blushing after your expression of love, they take the bouquet from your outstretched hand. “But…” you say, and their heart skips a beat. “Would it be best if we keep our relationship a secret for the time being?|

* * *

 

 **Alex:** “Nope!” Alex said, his cheeks starting to ache from the large grin he wore. He had no desire to hide this elation blooming in his chest; he wasn’t even sure he could. Enveloping you in a tight hug, he held you as tightly as he could without hurting you. “Don’t worry about what people will say. The town hens will gossip no matter what we do. We can face anything together.” He meant it. He released you enough to look into your eyes and pushed his forehead against yours. He wouldn’t let anyone come between the two of you.

 

 **Elliot:** “Why-ever would we do that?” Elliot averted his eyes, his fingers toying with the lace on the bouquet. “The town will have their gossip regardless, as I doubt I will be able to keep myself away from you, now that I know your true feelings.” He flashed a mischievous grin over the colorful flowers. “Surely someone would find the love notes I’m bound to leave for you…” He’d been so much happier since you graced him with your kindness. He refused to subside knowing you had misgivings about the future. If there were words that could quell the insecurity plagued your heart, he would find them.

 

 **Harvey:** Harvey’s face fell, the glee in his heart deflating as quickly as it had come. “Is- is it because you’re embarrassed to be seen with me?” He was admittedly no longer in his prime… but you of course realized that before now. He stiffened his jaw, fighting the sadness welling in his eyes. “If that’s the case, maybe we shouldn’t do this at all.” He was never one to settle for less than he deserved, but it had never hurt like this before.

 

 **Sam:** “Like, not tell anyone?” He paused, his forehead knitted in concentration. “I mean, I’d avoid an awkward conversation with my mom…” He didn’t understand why you wanted this, but he’d do it if it made you more comfortable. “I suppose we could keep it secret, just maybe not forever!” The grin returned to his face. He’d play along, though he doubted how many people he could fool… forgetting the future, he pulled you in for a kiss. For now, he didn’t care about anything else.

 

 **Sebastian:** “Um… sure.” It wouldn’t be difficult, not like anyone noticed what he did, anyway. He isn’t sure who would care if you were together, but maintaining privacy was second-nature to him. Still, the idea of keeping you all to himself was oddly enticing. Large acts of affection always made him uncomfortable but finding a few new secluded spots just for the two of you… that suited him. “We can do that. There’s a quiet place east of the tunnel I’d like to show you...”

 

 **Shane:** “Keep it secret?” Shane was confused, first you professed your feelings, and now you tried to hide them. “Who are you worried will find out? Unless…” He should have known this was too good to be true. Of course you wouldn’t want to be seen courting the town drunk. “I’ve got more than enough problems to deal with before I’ll play your childish games.” He fought the rising urge to scream and cry. He thought you, you who had seen him at his worst, would understand: He was one person, he couldn’t leave the shadows behind and only be the person everyone wanted him to be. If you didn’t understand that… he didn’t want you in his life.

 

* * *

 

 **Abigail:** "A secret?" Her heart and mind still racing from your confession, Abigail took only a few seconds to consider your words. "So, what, to make it more interesting? Like a game?" She didn't wait to hear your response, and instead leaps into your arms, petals scattering from the force of her embrace. It seemed an innocent enough game, hiding the rendezvous, the love notes, the late nights. It would get harder the longer it went on, but she didn't care. She'd do anything to win you over.

 

 **Emily** : "But who would we hide it from? Nobody in the village would care that we were together." The spirits already knew how she felt, it would be futile to attempt to hide something from them now. Haley would only object if it interrupted her life somehow, and Gus would be pleased his gentle teasing actually came to fruition. Everyone in the village would be happy for them, she was sure of it. Gently, she took your hand, and brought it to her face. "Our happiness won't hurt anyone else. We have no reason to hide it."

 

 **Haley** : "What?" Haley didn't want to believe what she heard, but soon puts your words together. "So, what, I'm the side chick?" Realizing how you regarded her, sadness filled her eyes, but was quickly masked by her anger. "I didn't think you were the type!" Her trust in you all but evaporated, she berated you before shoving the bouquet back in your face and demanded you leave. She thought you were different, but apparently she was nothing more than a pretty face to you, too. 

 

 **Leah** : "Is it Kel you're worried about? Or someone else?" Leah listened intently to your reasoning, offering her own explanations and reassuring you as best she could. "Hiding from our feelings will only make us miserable. It's not worth it." She had spent too long trying to be someone she wasn't, too long building a life she didn't want. If she was going to share her life with a partner, it would be an honest, loving relationship. She would never change or hide herself to make anyone happy ever again, even you. 

 

 **Maru** : "What for?" Maru frowns as she contemplates your intentions. "Are you worried about my father? I promise, you don't need to be. He'll see reason." Were you afraid to be see with her, or did you worry about the potential backlash from the rest of the village? Were you trying to protect her? "I have to tell Penny, at least." She emphasized, her voice lacking conviction as her thoughts continued to race. Her elation at your confession was now drowned in unknown variables. She wanted to be with you, but she knew a relationship without trust could never last. "I need more information." She said finally, but she didn't even know what questions to ask.

 

 **Penny** : "Oh, because of my mother, right?" Truthfully, Penny didn't know how her mother would react. She didn't normally care to interfere with what Penny did... but hated people knowing more than they should, and judging their situation. No, secrecy would be safest. "I think that's a great idea. You can meet me at the library after class is over. We'll have more privacy there." She gave your hand a slight squeeze, then placed a light kiss on your cheek. She'd find a nice vase for the bouquet at Pierre's and wait so very impatiently for your next arrival. 


End file.
